User talk:Crossfirexiv/Archive 4
Water Magic skills When you said theres only 3 usefull elite skills for water elementalist, ur wrong; Shatterstone and Mind Freeze is also very useful and good. :hm?-- 15:06, 6 July 2008 (EDT) osht ninja'd --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 15:13, 26 June 2008 (EDT) First — Skakid 15:11, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :grats.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 15:12, 26 June 2008 (EDT) ::2nd [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:13{GMT}26-06-MMVIII :::'0''' -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:51, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Check owt * The top of my userpage plz-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 23:06, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Har har dick joke -.- ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:46, 26 June 2008 (EDT) I like..But yet hate... Your new sig, because of resetti 11:22, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :I <3 resetti. GRAAR STTTOOPPP REEEESSSEEETTTTINNGGG THTHHEEE GAAAMEMMEEEEE!!!!! I AM GOING TO FLIP OUT GRAARRR-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:24, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::The first message ever posted on my talk was whining that my nick didn't inquire what my account name was. Suddenly, absolutely everyone does it QQ --'Sazzy ' 17:02, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::...Must...upload...SBBB...pic...involving...Mr. Ressetti...and...double...MEANINGS! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:03, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::GRAARRRR!-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 17:04, 27 June 2008 (EDT) your sig is really quite long o_o----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:46, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :I love you too :)00:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Haha Build:A/any Temple Strike Assassin, 2$ for deletion-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 01:05, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Ill raise that bet to 50 bucks and bet againt GoD-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:08, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::damit... i only have 48$-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 06:47, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Mr. Resetti Is an ass, I didnt pay 10 bucks for a game just so I could scroll through his bitching for 20 minute because i didnt feel like saving. That is all.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :10 bucks? Where did you but it china?-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::UsEd~ :p----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:17, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::Gasp! Mr resetti is kewl tho. He commited adultery to me.-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 01:19, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Who the hell is mr resetti? ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:33, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::OH...EM...GEEZ-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 16:57, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK''' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:55, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::omg tht is an epic sig. animal crossing is an awesome game :]-- 11:47, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I <3 animal crossing so much. MY town is called gogogar :) lol-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 11:53, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Ressetti you say? --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 11:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Build:N/W Coward Support I makes it all better-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:03, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Sig If you are going to use the most recent signature on your userpage note that its image should not be larger than 50 pixels wide x 19 pixels tall and multiply images are not allowed as per PvX:SIGN. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:51, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :I don't think we've ever really enforced the width restriction, but the height restriction is important. And if you want more than one image, the best solution is to just take a screenshot of how you want your sig to look and use that, so it's all just one image. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:01, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I just c/p-ed that line from SIGN. I think GoD's sig is actually wider because of the screenshotting. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:09, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::Im working on it.... Im trying to make the CROSS my userpage, the CROWN my talkpage, and the FIRE my contribs but i phail :P-- 19:33, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::You mustn't have more than one picture in your signature. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:17, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well i cant help it. Technicly its 3 pics but its really only 1.-- 21:38, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Pretend its a fked up font. wesome sig btw.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:08, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's still three pictures. GoD had to screenshot his sig because it had two pics, I won't make here an exception. Do what he did: screen your sig, make it redirect to your userpage and add two meaningless words that link to your t/c. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 04:00, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Alrite ill work on it.-- 08:21, 30 June 2008 (EDT) -- 09:50, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :awwsome-- 10:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yu liek?-- 10:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) BTW im bak TNP-- 10:53, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::no wai! and yeh, pretty epic sig. everyone is starting to hate mine now :] so im looking at everyone elses' sigs further my signature capabilities-- 11:00, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Upload as a PNG. Look what it did to my sig! Now I can have sex again! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::im not even going ask, lookin good though!-- 11:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Voting I vulture RC/RR a lot less than I used to, but, nevertheless, I can't help but notice the fact that you seem to enjoy making the Admins remove your godawful votes (I'm referring to the reasons that you provide on some of your votes -- e.g. http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/P_Stunning_Assassin&action=rate or http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_4_Physical_FoW&action=rate). So I'm here to tell you to quit it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:32, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :this is off topic DE, but do you know whats wrong with my sig?-- 12:34, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Aside from the fact that you've actually got to subst that template? Also, you need to close the tag. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:38, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well DE the reason i did that is because a. the votes dont make a huge difference, and b. Is getting trashed anyway. Why not make the authot feel good that someone at least voted a 5-5-5 ^_^ lol-- 13:20, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I do that once in awhile, but only for the really crappy builds.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:25, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ups. I dont vote 5-5-5 builds like that you kno :P-- 21:28, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Igor Isn't coming back, 3 strikes tbh. The fact that you think Igor did nothing is completely false, He got banned for trolling each time for a valid reason. To be perfectly honest he went looking for a fight in many places and even after stating he would avoid ska and tab he put himself right in the line of fire again. Going in places you know your presence will start a fight is almost as bad as starting the fight yourself, The fact is he never actually tried to make peace with either of them. DE handled it well, it probably wont get reviewed, and aside from proxying igor will probably not be unbanned again. I really wish you would remove that plea from your userpage.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:03, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :*kuch* *kuch* Fox007 05:14, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Build:A/E_Chaos_Planes_Farmer No reason to split the update into two notes. --71.229 19:01, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Alright.-- 19:02, 2 July 2008 (EDT) i herd u miss igor Rapta wouldn't let me make it a REAL template--150px RAWKS 11:22, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Hai I think u fail.-- Ellven Arrow 03:49, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :??? hi nice to meet you too-- 08:49, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::Es carne de burro. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:55, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::Donkey ass yum ?-- 08:56, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Where'd you get the "ass" from? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:59, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ass is meat too isnt it. You crave donkey meat?-- 09:00, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Only if you mean the haunches. Anus and rectum are not meat. Also, it was a reference: ::::::Es carne de burro... ::::::Nice to meet you, too! ::::::- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:03, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh lol. Well, who is Elven then? Some random person saying i fail. As much as i disagree and as leet as i am, i dont think i fail :D-- 09:05, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ask him. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:09, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yeah, you should ;)-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:08, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: HI CROSSFIRE, im another retard on PvX who says you fail because i think you do. i fail to. its ok. and Relyk is gay "zelda sucks btw" i love you too ^_^-- Ellven Arrow 18:30, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I only somewhat fail :P nice to meetchu hot stuff.-- 21:54, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Dude This is all I see on talk pages anymore. -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 06:44, 5 July 2008 (EDT) : cool huh? ^_^-- 09:04, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah except i dont play pokemon anymore, so i dont know them :(-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:21, 5 July 2008 (EDT) YOU WANT IT NOW!!!!! Add it to your user page fast! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:47, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Add it to your user page fast!-- The Gates Assassin 06:05, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::Kk, Im adding it to mine, since you guys forget about me.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:23, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Cheater You only have 4 Great builds-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:52, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Oh :/ well archives and new votes and stuff :P-- 00:01, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Reasons for votes :huh?-- 00:00, 9 July 2008 (EDT) I lol'd Defiant Elements- Awesome guy, '''Trolls a lot.' He masters the builds.'' [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:03, 10 July 2008 (EDT) : :-P-- 17:34, 10 July 2008 (EDT) users of pvx Im not on there D: Pwnagemuffin 20:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :I made that list months ago :P. tell me about yourself i havent rly met u before.-- 20:48, 10 July 2008 (EDT) PvX:1RV Do not violate it. If you think a build should be archived, discuss it on its talkpage. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 04:20, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :kk.-- 09:47, 11 July 2008 (EDT) You're vote was broken, so fix it :O -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:17, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :how was it brokd?-- 17:45, 12 July 2008 (EDT) It was all like this fool! Frosty No U! 17:52, 12 July 2008 (EDT) so whats wrong with tht?-- 18:01, 12 July 2008 (EDT) I dunno, but it r broken apparently! Frosty No U! 18:05, 12 July 2008 (EDT) HA guild when u find one, tell me!!-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 23:39, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :I tried :( Ill wait till after the RA weekend.-- 09:46, 13 July 2008 (EDT) User:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive come join us :D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:10, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Guild Why'd they kick me? I know I've been rather spasmatic with the times I'm on, but I'll try to be more active. Go tell someone to invite me back please :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:26, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :didnt it disband? at least thts what crossfire told me i think-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 11:49, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::Igor = kicked. It said you left. And i was an officer ^_^-- 19:43, 15 July 2008 (EDT) about me (you, lol) i think i might steal tht set-up :p ive never even herd of Taking Back Sunday. you mind? ill give ya credit. also i like tht ur userpage is a lot less cluttered now-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 22:14, 15 July 2008 (EDT) : No problem ^_^. and takign back sunday is god. Wanna hear my favorite song? say yes-- 23:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::heh, thats okay, here's mine tht live version was 60 years ago, so listen to the recording too :]-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 00:15, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Not bad. I like teh new muzic better :D-- 09:14, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Build:A/D Fox's Promise Assassin changed a bit (ie, changed main variant). take another look if you would, plx.--Reason.decrystallized 06:43, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :also, if you have to argue that it's weak against anti-melee, then i would remind you that shock is a costly interrupt and anymoar the eviscerate->executioner's strike spike don't work that well.--Reason.decrystallized 06:58, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Moutain Dew Did you ever have the Game Fuel when Halo 3 was being released? That stuff was good. The new Revolution soda tastes exactly like it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 07:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :The New Mountain Dews ownzzz. Supernova is gud. But amp is even better becuz it has caffene.-- 09:13, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::ugh.. that stuff messes with u-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:35, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Do you prefer tea and crumpets? :D-- 09:35, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::lolz what the heck is a crumpet xD-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:36, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Some brittish cookie :P lol-- 09:38, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::orly-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:38, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::: yeaa-- 09:40, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::doesnt look rly tasty ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:42, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::My tummy growls.-- 09:43, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Builds Section on User Page Just to let you know, Cowardway has either been deleted or has been moved. 15:53, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Cowardway?-- 15:57, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::yes...it's at the bottom of your page in the 'Other' section. I think it's something like TA - Team Cowardway 16:03, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::nvm.. I assumed since it was in that section, it was a valid build you created. It's only the bs build with only ratings. 16:05, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Mo/P thing Opposite synergy? Wut? ~~ 14:49, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah the first skill says (Ends if other ally hits with an attack) and CA encourages attacking zzz-- 14:50, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::You use it on the monk... Not on the warrs/dervs. ~~ 14:56, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::: Why CA?-- 15:13, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Cuz its cheap and good support. ~~ 15:14, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::::mehh..-- 15:17, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Rmed your vote btw, cuz of that... ~~ 15:19, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Outdated build rating You have rated my CoF 600 Necro/Smite build for 2.8 with the explanation of: its meh.... I wouldnt run it over a Rt/Mo and Mo/N. Its good, does good damage, but the AoE scatter sucks. It was true for a while, but the skill bar was modified by adding two Optional slots and moving the SS/IP combo to the Variants list, that's why your rating isn't up to date anymore. Please reconsider it. Gelei 05:07, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :Another skill swapping happened on that build, I reverted it to the original Reaper's Mark + Necrosis combo which helps in dealing with bosses (and stuff like that). It makes things faster with harder enemies and reduces time spent idle. Read build page for further details. Gelei 05:44, 20 July 2008 (EDT) ::... Gelei 04:49, 21 July 2008 (EDT) Your welcome box Is fucking terrible. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 15:32, 20 July 2008 (EDT) -- 20:54, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Reminder I saw that since my comment on your talk page you rated one of my other builds. Please check the forementioned problem (Outdated rating). Gelei 10:14, 21 July 2008 (EDT) nub User talk:Godliest/Contestbox#Suggestions for upcoming contests ADD IDEA AND SIGN NUB 19px*Jebus* Is 14:13, 25 July 2008 (EDT) You are back. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:29, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Yes i am :)-- 13:30, 28 July 2008 (EDT) You should check my userpage story about the shittastic TA teams 71.229, Frosty, and I roled with Instability gimmick. And we should stop making seperate titles for small comments. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:32, 28 July 2008 (EDT) : I definitely agree wit that last part. Whats this about TA now? btw liek my signarute?-- 13:42, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Hehe Kool--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 23:47, 28 July 2008 (EDT) <3 L -- 10:10, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Btw How you like my new sig.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 00:40, 29 July 2008 (EDT) : Its kute. :D-- 10:10, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Hai Crossfire shouldn't your sig picture link to your userpage? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 04:28, 29 July 2008 (EDT) : Yeah but i retarded and dont know how to redirect :D-- 10:11, 29 July 2008 (EDT) How come? My account is 2 months older than yours, but you have 3 archives already?... In fact, why am I older than most of the people here (Anyone not from guildwiki pretty much)... RAGE--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 02:29, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :cuz thats how this wiki rolls :]--TheNoob 07:21, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Vote Wipe there was a kind of vote whipe at this build http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/A_Fiery_Promise&action=rate because the build setup is changed a bit to make it lots more effective, maybe you could vote again (you need to delete your old vote for this :) ?robertjan 07:28, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :I make heading for this one.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 15:32, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::<3-- 17:39, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::: nice sig TheNoob 18:18, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks very much. Btw its Deathnote style :D. I love death note.-- 18:42, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Join my contest now or I will kill you. srsly, now spam this on everyone else's talk page, I've got to get off.--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 19:01, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Won't the other monk just remove it? From Build:Mo/A Shrouded Smiter, if they are running Holy Veil it's impossible to remove it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery (TALK) 12:04, 2 August 2008 (EDT) So I herd flareway isn't your main strength in HB. Ace(LVPoW) 15:33, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :I prefer mendingway.-- 15:35, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ??? you have the same birthday as me.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 15:52, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Fer Realz??!?! happy almost birfday! :)-- 15:59, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Assassins And Critical Strikes. "You have no energy management so mabye like the first 3 skills can be used b4 you hit 0 energy." that is what you said about an assassin build that contains critical strikes. I advise you think about this a bit harder; it's rather funny to see someone make a complete idiot of themselves, and you just did a royal job of it.--Ikimono 23:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :actually, he's right--spam-chaining like that will run you out of energy; it's okay in PvE with CA for extra auto-attacks 'in between' recharges AND critical eye, but dropping both and adding 10e/20 seconds for Assassin's remedy, and as much again for rigor mortis ... just getting off all your skills is 45 energy, and then you have to spam 10e/3.33 recharge + activation) seconds. you wind up stopping and auto-attacking for more than you pressure.--Reason.decrystallized 23:34, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Subst unprotected welcome templates, as per User talk:Rapta#somewhere. Kk? --'› Srs Beans ' 16:09, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Wutt??:( :(:( :(:(-- 16:12, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::What, need elaboration? Rapta said you should . --'› Srs Beans ' 16:13, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::No idea what you mean by that. whats it for anyways?-- 16:14, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::::User_talk:Rapta/Archive_18#Welcomes <-- the discussion about it. "No, but in any case, people should be using "subst:" when spamming these templates anyways." -- Rapta. It's because otherwise the site has to load the template every time the page is loaded, which takes more time and puts more strain on the server than a substed one. And if it's edited, the server has to go through ''all the pages, which bumps the job queue if it's used in many places. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:18, 5 August 2008 (EDT) this doesnt even deserve a spot on grinsh's epic page http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Rate/Build:Team_-_SH_EoE_Bomb 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 21:55, 5 August 2008 (EDT)